


Лебединое озеро

by DearMebbi



Category: Black Swan (2010), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Лебединое озеро - Чайковский | Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ballet, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: Он — балетный постановщик, чья карьера танцора потерпела крах.Она — молодая балерина, мечтающая стать примой.Должно быть, их свела сама судьба.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

В тренировочном зале звучало пианино. Женщина-хореограф, в летах и с тугим пучком седых волос, ходила среди подопечных. Она указывала на недочеты, вытягивая ногу в туфле не хуже танцовщиц в пуантах.

— Раз, два, — считала она вслух, и балерины синхронно меняли позиции, — три, четыре, — подъем на мысках и плавный поворот головы.

Дверь распахнулась, и в зал вошел смуглый мужчина. Его появление сразу привлекло внимание. Он следил за модой и выглядел стильно; особенно в его образе играли подкрученные усы. Танцоры редко встречали его лично, но каждый знал его имя — Дориан Павус, предприимчивый итальянец с сочным акцентом и деловой хваткой. Импресарио театра.

— Минутку внимания, пожалуйста!

Хореограф прервала разминку. Криста Лавеллан, светловолосая девушка с большими голубыми глазами, вместе с остальными обратила взгляд на вошедшего.

Следом за итальянцем вошел незнакомец в черном пальто и с гладко выбритой головой. В отличие от порывистого Павуса, он двигался плавно и четко. По ровной спине и изящной походке в нем можно было легко узнать опытного танцора.

— Итак, солнышки. Дело в том, что Кассандра больше не сможет заниматься постановками. В силу, так сказать, личных обстоятельств.

Это могло повлечь любые изменения, вплоть до отмены грядущих спектаклей. Среди труппы тут же пошли тревожные перешептывания.

— Но вам, — с нажимом продолжил Дориан, — весьма повезло! Представляю вам господина, что любезно согласился нам помочь. Солас Прайд. Он занимался постановками в Чехии и Испании, и, волей случая, — весьма кстати, — был пойман мной здесь, в Лондоне.

Лавеллан тут же вытянулась, услышав его имя.

Прикрыв глаза, Солас окинул труппу взглядом и сложил руки на груди.

— Добрый день.

Дориан продолжил, щурясь от удовольствия, которое ему доставляло всеобщее внимание:

— Мистер Прайд дал согласие, и мы откроем сезон вместе с ним, причем с изменениями в программе. Благо, время еще позволяет нам сей каприз. Вместо «Жизель» маэстро поставит...

— Лебединое озеро, — вставил Солас неожиданно холодным тоном.

По залу снова прошел было шепот, но почти сразу наступила абсолютная тишина.

— Завтра вечером мы будем ждать вас в главном зале, чтобы провести кастинг, а после — объявим роли.

Пока Дориан завершал речь, Солас поочередно осматривал членов труппы. Когда его отрешенный взгляд пересекся с взглядом Лавеллан, балерина дрогнула и тут же опустила голову.

— Сэр Прайд — перфекционист и философ, так что постарайтесь ему угодить. Будьте лапочками, — кинул на прощание итальянец, посылая воздушный поцелуй не то балеринам, не то изящным танцорам. Учтиво кивнув, Солас ушел вслед за ним.

Крис пришла в себя, лишь когда соседка ткнула ее в плечо.

— Ну, что?

— Даже не знаю. Он из старой школы...

— Брось, Золушка. Пробовать нужно всегда, а с твоими задатками так вообще — грех не!

В ответ балерина неуверенно кивнула.

— Конечно. Конечно, надо попробовать.

Хореограф вскинула руку, призывая продолжить занятие. Танцоры выровнялись у стойки и вытянули шеи.

— Раз, два, — поворот головы, рука плавно поднимается вверх, — три, четыре...

Ослепительно яркий свет и привычные звуки пианино. Зеркала, зеркала, зеркала.

***

Сложнее всех пришлось юношам. Мужчина-танцор считается второстепенным, всего лишь фоном, обрамлением для этуаль-балерины, с которой танцует в паре. Новый постановщик, по всей видимости, расставил приоритеты иначе. Парни пробовали станцевать нужную партию, проваливались, давали себе передышку и пробовали снова. Солас был беспощаден.

Балерины тоже присутствовали в зале. Они сидели в дальних рядах и наблюдали, затаив дыхание, как очередного претендента на роль сказочного принца осаждали и разбивали в прах потоком критики.

— Так взволновались, ты погляди! — прокомментировала девушка за спиной Кристы. — Правильно, пусть их пощекочет. А то всех собак на нас.

Лавеллан вцепилась в спинку сидения перед собой и не двигалась. Естественно, она хотела получить главную роль, но то, каким предстал мистер Прайд теперь, заставило ее по-настоящему опасаться неудачи. Он все быстрее терял терпение, а Кристе вовсе не хотелось его злить.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть все пройдет удачно...»

— Хватит.

Увидев, как помрачнели танцоры, Дориан поторопился сгладить ситуацию.

— Молодые люди, у вас есть час. Не расходитесь. Вечером мы должны составить...

— Дориан, я с ними закончил, — равнодушно прервал его Солас. — Мужская часть труппы может быть свободна.

Солас встал с места, обернувшись к балеринам, и жестом пригласил их к сцене. Далеко не все из них осознавали, что их ждало. Криста шла среди прочих, стараясь не выделяться раньше времени. Это ей подсказывала вовсе не стеснительность, но инстинкт самосохранения.

Теперь даже Дориан с трудом находил себе место. Он каждые пару секунд менял позу и нервно переводил взгляд то на выступающую девушку, то на требовательного постановщика. Уловив едва заметный кивок Соласа, Павус тут же обрывал номер.

— Спасибо, спасибо, можете идти. Следующая?

Балерины с трудом скрывали возмущение. Уходя со сцены, некоторые позволяли себе прошипеть что-нибудь о непомерности его требований.

Лавеллан с трудом вдохнула, собираясь с мыслями. Прайд сейчас решал их судьбу, не произнося при этом ни слова. Уж лучше бы он кричал. Лучше бы орал, рассекая воздух руками. Вместо этого он сидел ровно и неподвижно, с непроницаемым лицом.

— Кристалия Лавеллан, — объявил Павус, и ее сердце пропустило удар.

Угроза провала была реальной и равной для всех. Все, что Крис требовалось сейчас — показать, на что она способна. Показать техничность своего исполнения. Не сбиться, не оступиться и не упасть. Станцевать так хорошо, как она только может.

Никогда еще подъем на сцену не занимал столько времени. Лавеллан мелкими быстрыми шажками пересекла сцену и замерла в исходной позиции у самого края, ожидая музыки.

Увидев ее, Дориан вздохнул с облегчением. Пояснил, склонившись к Соласу:

— На малой она у нас солирует чаще других.

Крис и так всем телом ощущала на себе взгляд постановщика, а от последнего замечания тот стал только пристальнее. Кровь прилила к голове, в глазах на миг потемнело.

Внимательно. Ей нужна эта роль. Иначе все было напрасно.

Вступление. Пианист и сам уже выдохся, но исправно продолжал работу, начиная играть с самого начала, снова и снова. Криста сделала осторожный шаг и легко поднялась на мысок, плавно проводя рукой, будто крылом. Она любила сказку про лебедь. Прекрасная заколдованная принцесса, обреченная на вечные скитания, если только принц не освободит ее — хрупкую, растерянную...

Шепот в стороне сбил ее. Лавеллан пошатнулась, но быстро поменяла позицию и продолжила номер. Композиция набирала силу. Криста старалась успевать, не теряя при этом плавности движений. С небольшой заминкой, но ей удалось войти в ритм и отпустить себя. Все вокруг затихло, остались только музыка и танцующая балерина. Мелодия зашла на новый виток — Крис уже задержалась на сцене дольше остальных. Это что-то, да значило! Что-то...

— Достаточно.

Даже пианист был разочарован тем, что ему не дали закончить.

Лавеллан с привычной плавностью опустилась на стопы и только тогда подняла взгляд на Прайда. Он казался непроницаемым.

Дориан не выдержал и ухватил его за руку.

— Сол, если так будет продолжаться, я сам на тебя сорвусь.

— Я все увидел, — повторил постановщик. — Следующая, пожалуйста.

Решимость окончательно покинула Лавеллан. После стольких похвал и успешных ролей ей трудно было поверить в свой провал.

— Можно попробовать еще? — Крис сцепила пальцы и умоляюще взглянула на Павуса, но тот уже объявил новую танцовщицу. Ничего не оставалось, как сойти со сцены, сохраняя остатки достоинства.

Будто оглушенная, Лавеллан направилась к выходу в полном молчании, не заметив, как постановщик провожал ее взглядом.

***

На следующее утро танцоры с небывалым оживлением высматривали распорядителя с заветным списком в руках. Лавеллан, по своему обыкновению, сидела в стороне и тихонько напевала любимую мелодию, поочередно меняя позиции рук — просто чтобы занять время. Вчерашний кастинг едва дал ей уснуть.

Крис всегда задерживалась в тренировочном зале куда дольше остальных, вся ее жизнь была посвящена балету. Это не казалось удивительным, при том, что оба ее родителя тоже были танцорами. Девушки из труппы не решались подходить к ней, опасаясь в последний момент разделить ее неудачу. Некоторые злорадствовали, но большинство сохраняло нейтралитет.

— Списки несут, — одна из балерин дернула свою подругу, и вся толпа устремилась к доске объявлений.

Лавеллан не слышала их. Она продолжала напевать, и раскрыла глаза лишь когда на нее упала чужая тень. Это был постановщик.

Балерина поспешно встала, подняла на него взгляд. Терять было уже нечего.

— Добрый день, мистер Прайд.

— Поздравляю, — произнес он, кивнув.

Крис замешкалась.

— О чем вы?

Послышался шум, и оба повернули головы к толпе. Большинство танцоров в свою очередь буравило взглядом Лавеллан.

Не вполне понимая, что происходит, балерина приблизилась к доске объявлений. Труппа расступилась, освобождая ей дорогу, и вскоре она, словно в замедленной съемке приблизившись к списку, увидела свое имя во главе остальных.

_Одетта/Одиллия — Кристалия Лавеллан._

Она не верила своему счастью. Широко улыбаясь, вся сияя, она подлетела к постановщику.

— Спасибо, мистер Прайд!

— Не спеши благодарить меня. Наша совместная работа здесь только начинается. На пару слов, — он качнул головой, призывая ее следовать за собой.

Солас двигался плавно и неторопливо, убрав руки за спину. Лавеллан шла рядом. Ее жгло нетерпение скорее поделиться новостью с близкими. Отведя девушку подальше от толпы, постановщик остановился и задумчиво продолжил, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Молодая балерина, впервые солирующая на большой сцене. Легендариум театра хранит множество подобных историй. Мне просто интересно, какой примой будешь ты.

— Я не подведу вас, обещаю.

Солас прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись уголком губ.

— Тогда это и впрямь будет занятно.


	2. Мечта

_В замке гремел торжественный бал. Музыка лилась вдоль позолоченных стен, огибая изысканные статуи; огромный зал то и дело оглушали фанфары. Именитые гости из самых дальних стран прибыли, чтобы повеселиться на роскошном празднестве. Все королевство ликовало и веселилось, празднуя совершеннолетие принца._

_«Скоро юный наследник выберет себе невесту»._

_«Она должна быть мудрой и прекрасной, еще краше его матери»._

_«Не ошибись, гордый королевич!»_

_Сам Зигфрид не испытывал радости. Ни чудесные яства, ни девушки, кружащие по залу в пышных платьях, не могли развеять его тоски. Он размышлял, и с каждым часом становился все мрачнее. Совсем скоро на его голову возложат корону с россыпью крупных камней, а плечи придавят тяжестью королевской мантии — алой, как кровь на острие меча._

_Встав на колено, Зигфрид поцеловал руки матери, приветствуя ее, а затем весь вечер наблюдал, хмурый, как дворец наполняли улыбающиеся придворные дамы и кавалеры. Они шутили и смеялись, то и дело бросая на юношу заинтересованные взгляды. Принц был в отчаянии._

_Не оглядываясь, Зигфрид понесся прочь. Исчезли пышные и пестрые наряды, блеск украшений больше не резал глаза; музыка затихла и осталась далеко позади._

_Принц оказался в лесу. Одна только луна сопровождала его во мраке, освещая дорогу лишь на несколько шагов — будто сама боялась и не смела ступить в чащу._

_Он шел, не размышляя о пути, все дальше и дальше. За его спиной, в едва различимом тумане, клубились черные тени._

***

Балерины изнывали, ожидая конца репетиции.

Каждый раз новый постановщик задерживал их допоздна. Кассандра, что была до него, тоже работала на износ, но всегда следила за временем и была точна, как Биг-Бен.

Многих раздражало такое неуважение, но мистер Прайд был полностью вовлечен в действие. Работая с труппой, он всматривался в танец, будто художник, выискивающий несовершенства в своем творении, корректируя действие словами точно и вдумчиво, — будто проводил огранку бриллианта.

А это требовало непомерно много времени и сил с обеих сторон.

— Поднимаешь кубок торжественно, но без радости. Взгляд отстраненный. Ты один в этой пестрой толпе, они тебе надоели, сливаются в пятно.

Когда танцору удавалось, наконец, попасть в образ, Солас начинал вслух проговаривать состояние героя, чтобы достигнуть и закрепить нужное впечатление поверх мышечной памяти. Его комментарии были хорошим знаком; он лишь тогда вовлекался в работу, когда она приносила результат.

Постановщик выглядел совершенно по-другому, когда погружался в происходящее; вовсе не тем холодным и непроницаемым, а бодрым, ярким и артистичным. Криста не могла оторвать от него восхищенного взгляда.

— Много лиц, но ни одного знакомого. Ответственность, тяжесть короны — никто не поймет и не разделит уготованной тебе ноши. Ты — один. Это сводит с ума. И ты бежишь. Бежишь!

Атмосфера накалялась. Принц на последнем издыхании метался по залу.

— И вот, — Прайд понизил голос и жестом указал погасить свет в левой части тренировочного зала, за спиной принца. — Появляется он.

Второй танцор выступил из темноты, оставаясь где-то за плечом первого. Из тени принца, крадучись, плавно поднимался Злой Гений — существо в черной короне и одежде, сотканной из мрака.

Солас медленно обошел их, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением.

— Величественный. Сильный. А ты — слаб и одинок. Он — твоя тень, то, что всегда было для тебя за чертой, — и теперь он сильнее. Он берет над тобой верх, и ты идешь, покорный, туда, куда он велит тебе идти. Иди же. Иди туда!

Раздался телефонный звонок. Недовольный тем, что его прервали, Солас остановил все действие жестом, взглянул на экран мобильного и нахмурился.

Хоть мистер Прайд и не привык демонстрировать свои эмоции, Крис он показался обеспокоенным.

— Что в этот раз? — устало выдохнул он в трубку и обратился к труппе. — На сегодня все. Одетта, завтра начнем с вас, — добавил постановщик, возвращаясь к звонку, и быстро вышел из зала.

Что ж, значит, ей стоит подготовиться.

***

Собираясь в гримерке, одна из балерин уперла руки в бока.

— Индюк надутый. Сам не добился ничего, а нас изводит.

— Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но я скучаю по Кас, — добавила другая.

— А вы про него, кстати, читали? Прайд ведь мог по молодости принца танцевать, только там такой скандал случился...

— Вот на нас и отыгрывается.

— Вы его не знаете, — тихо вклинилась Крис.

Балерины оглянулись на нее, все еще прилежно отрабатывающую движения у зеркал.

— Куда уж нам.

Их язвительность вызывала желание отгородиться от насмешек и презрительных взглядов. Обычно она и не вмешивалась в их разговоры. Сейчас же какое-то внутреннее ощущение придавало Лавеллан хладнокровную уверенность, не позволяя оставаться в стороне.

— Он оттачивает номера, чтобы мы показали наилучшее исполнение. Разве это не главное?

Девушки были слишком измотаны, чтобы зацикливаться на гордом постановщике, и ограничились фырканьем в ответ на ее аргумент.

Криста привыкла уходить последней. Привыкла запирать дверь зала на ночь и оставлять ключи у охраны. В пустом помещении было проще собраться с мыслями, никто не перешептывался и не судачил за спиной, а музыку она и так с детства знала наизусть.

Балерина не жалела сил. Дав слово, Крис не могла подвести или разочаровать постановщика. Она должна стать идеальной.

Итак, что же он скажет ей завтра? Какой он видит заколдованную принцессу? Похищенная и плененная Злым Гением, лишенная возможности видеть родных и весь остальной мир.

Какая злая насмешка. Подарив ей свиту из молчаливых птиц, он только подчеркнул ее одиночество.

Он настолько сильно ее ненавидел?

Или так сильно любил?

Крис не знала, какой образ Одетты задумал Прайд, но понимала, что принцессе должно быть очень страшно — одной, без всякой защиты, запертой в ловушке жестокого мага. Злой Гений пугает ее каждый раз, когда возникает поблизости, но принц кажется другим — чем-то светлым, живым. Напоминанием о давно потерянном доме и реальности, связь с которой принцесса потеряла навсегда.

И она, вся дрожа, — не веря своему счастью, — думает, что обрела в принце спасителя.

Единственного друга.

И настоящую любовь.

***

_Он просил, соблазнял, умолял, пугал и давил на нее — но принцесса была горда и непреклонна. Она оставалась верна своей чистоте, и, отказывая колдуну снова и снова, вскоре перестала отвечать ему вовсе._

_В ее светлых глазах он видел лунный свет, и любил его особенно трепетно — поэтому она прикрывала веки каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом, и отворачивала бледное лицо._

_Зная, что не сумеет сбежать, она смирилась — но ни на день не переставала надеяться на чудо. Что когда-нибудь он освободит ее. И она снова увидит семью, обнимет отца с матерью, прогуляется по весеннему саду с улыбчивыми подружками._

_На что колдун, будто слыша каждую ее мысль, тихо смеялся._

_И тогда ей становилось еще страшнее — ведь никто не мог сказать ей, сколько дней, месяцев, лет, веков прошло с момента ее пленения. Сама она давно потеряла счет времени, и не слышала ничьих голосов — кроме его властного голоса в своей голове._

_Она избегала смотреть на него, но чувствовала, как он наблюдает за ней денно и нощно, ожидая, что она, наконец, скажет то, что он хочет услышать. Белоснежным пятном скользила заколдованная лебедь по водной глади озера, спрятанного в глубокой чаще, и лунный свет ложился легчайшей вуалью на ее крылья. Она плыла, опасаясь приближаться к темному лесу — оттуда, она чувствовала, Злой Гений смотрел на нее, улыбаясь._

_Оттуда, повинуясь его чародейскому приказу, однажды вышел принц._

Чужой силуэт уже не первый вечер наблюдал за ней, неподвижно стоя за приоткрытой дверью. Легкая балерина кружилась по залу и замирала, сгибалась и вытягивалась, как тростинка. Каждый шаг — четко выверенный штрих, продиктованный беззвучной музыкой. В ее отточенных движениях помимо техники чувствовалась некоторая механичность, но это не казалось ему важным. Она ведь так старалась, так усердно работала.

Ему нравилось смотреть на нее.

Свет мигнул, вспыхнув на секунду, и тут же потух. Лавеллан прервалась и оглянулась на выход с намерением окликнуть рабочих, но когда она выглянула во тьму коридора, поблизости никого не оказалось.

Где-то во мраке хлопнула дверь.

***

— Что ты выкинула на этот раз? — раздраженно спросил Солас, открывая перед сестрой дверь такси и усаживаясь рядом.

— Всего лишь высказала свое мнение. Эти недальновидные идиоты не понимают, они не способны видеть, — не то, что использовать! — всю полноту языка, во всей его силе. Даже если б и научились — вышло бы прескверно. 

— На литературном вечере принято слушать и аплодировать, а не высказывать свое неугодное мнение.

— Но я ведь всегда аргументирую, почему их стишки — это глупости!

— В особенности, аргументированное мнение, Джилл. Люди просто выступают, как умеют.

— Ну да, — девушка скрестила руки на груди, белоснежные локоны скрыли ее лицо. — Маме бы тоже это все не понравилось. Чтобы выступать, надо сначала научиться; надо понимать, что и зачем ты делаешь, — вот, что бы она сказала.

— Зачем ты продолжаешь ходить на подобные мероприятия? Неужели сама надеешься получить критику?

— Я уверена в своем мастерстве, в отличие от прочих. Иначе бы они не реагировали так остро на слова кого-то из зала, — Джилл усмехнулась. Ее телефон замигал. — О, вот и она. Алло, любимая? Да, Сол меня встретил, мы едем к нему. Ведь мы едем к тебе? — уточняя, Джилл посмотрела на брата, невинно сведя брови.

Закатив глаза, Солас назвал таксисту другой адрес.

— Да, тогда встретимся у него. Жду!

Закончив говорить, Джилл заметно приободрилась — щеки порозовели, на губах играла умиротворенная улыбка.

— Адриана? — спросил Солас.

Джилл кивнула.

— Давно хотела вот так собраться, чтобы нам всем вместе поговорить. Мне всегда нравились ваши разговоры. Адри такая прямолинейная, а ты всегда смотришь вглубь.

— Именно поэтому у нас ничего и не получилось.

— А мне по душе ее напор, — Джилл мечтательно вздохнула. — У тебя все-таки отличный нюх на выдающихся женщин.

Солас облокотился на окно, приставив пальцы к губам и глядя на вечерние улицы.

— Только не допоздна. У меня начались сложные репетиции с новой труппой.

Джилл аж оторвалась от спинки сидения, подняв брови.

— Твои репетиции когда-то бывали простыми?

— Это лебединое.

— А. Понятно. _Твое_ лебединое.

Он промолчал. До самого дома они ехали в тишине.

***

В дверь позвонили. Открыв, Солас увидел Адриану — короткие волосы растрепались, кожаная куртка съехала с плеча. Она быстро поздоровалась, сбросила кроссовки и рюкзак в коридоре и ворвалась в гостиную, заранее выискивая взглядом Джилл.

— Я так волновалась! Ты же обещала, что больше не пойдешь без меня...

— Ничего, в этот раз было спокойно и до мордобоя не дошло, Сол меня быстро вытащил.

— Только ты умеешь превращать тихие заведения в цирк!

— Это все арены для сражений, а я веду бои в твою честь, — Джилл чмокнула ее в щеку и привлекла к себе, обнимая.

— Лучше пиши для меня новые песни. И не выходи в люди так часто. Тебя уже занесли в черные списки большинства кафе Лондона! Куда мне вести тебя на романтический ужин?!

— Пойдете в паб, — невозмутимо вклинился Солас, поднеся ко рту бокал красного вина.

Наслаждаясь спокойным вечером, Джилл сидела за спиной Адрианы, обнимая ту за плечи.

— Кстати, Сол ставит лебединое.

— О, опять?

— Я впервые ставлю его, а не исполняю. И немного в иной трактовке. Мой вариант все-таки лучше раскрывает образы.

— А кто солистка?

— Новенькая балерина, только из училища. Есть потенциал, но и есть, что подкорректировать.

Джилл закатила глаза.

— Тебе даже мама не кажется идеальной, а ведь она мировая звезда, все критики уже которое десятилетие в восторге.

— Это — классическая школа, но и там не все превосходно. Мама отличная актриса и танцовщица, но даже несмотря на техничность, ей все-таки не хватало понимания — как ее роль видит зритель? Какова полная картина, замысел?

— Прямо как ты с новичками от литературы, Джилл, — Адриана усмехнулась, взглянув на нее. — Вы оба одного поля ягоды.

— Можно подумать, маме много кто нравился, — насупилась та. — Она всегда тщательно подбирала друзей, а со всеми остальными держала дистанцию. Прям как Солас сейчас.

— После того, что случилось, — Адриана снова повернулась к Прайду. — Тебя ведь так и не позвали обратно?

Он мотнул головой.

— Нет. У них хватает первоклассных танцоров.

— Что ж, — отметив нарастающую неловкость, Джилл вернула разговор к постановке. — Но лебединое — это ведь так банально! Что там еще можно докинуть? Вот принц, ну влюбился, был обманут. Хорошо, хоть понял — раскаялся и погиб с той, кого не сумел спасти.

— Да, это классическая трактовка, — согласился Солас, — и в конце заклятие все-таки было снято силой их искренней любви. Это потом их погубила магическая буря. Но в моей версии это не главное. Гораздо важнее здесь представить связь принца с колдуном.

Джилл не сдержала смешка.

— Связь принца с колдуном, говоришь?..

— Именно. Потому что это две стороны одного образа. Злой Гений — это тень принца.

Почувствовав, как Джилл с интересом выглядывает и подсаживается поближе к краю дивана, Адриана чуть подвинулась и приобняла ее, не прекращая внимательно слушать.

— Так хорошо знакомая вам тема дуальной природы. 

— Как существуют два лебедя, белый и черный, так и принц представлен двояко — благородный и эгоистичный. И если первый искренне стремится спасти любимую, второй следует своим желаниям и наслаждается страстями. Это совершенно не противоречит персонажу, ведь принц — не волшебное существо, а обыкновенный мужчина, подверженный страстям. Если помните, то новость о грядущем выборе невесты совсем не приводит его в восторг. Наоборот, заставляет горевать об ускользающей свободе.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Джилл. — Значит, отдуваться за всех придется танцовщику-принцу?

— Они все должны быть безупречны, но основным элементом все еще остается солистка. Я не хотел разделять эту роль на двух актрис, как сделали на модерновой постановке австралийцы. Хочу сохранить здесь черту старой школы.

— Балерины в таких условиях с ума сходили, вон сколько фильмов про это.

— Сложность здесь есть, не могу отрицать. Психологически это отдельная и тяжелая работа.

— Смотри, не переборщи там с ней. Понимаю, ты теперь совсем не в позиции подчиненного, но будучи постановщиком твоя… Слепая уверенность, назовем ее так, — способна уничтожить неподготовленного подопечного. Особенно, если это всего лишь молодая девчонка.

— Она бы не попала в труппу, если бы не была способна к обучению.

— Я не про нее, а про твои невозможные требования! Держи в уме, что у нее нет элементарного жизненного опыта, чтобы воплотить все, что ты от нее хочешь.

— У балерин вообще есть жизнь? — С сомнением сказала Адриана.

Брат с сестрой одновременно посмотрели на нее. Повисла пауза.

— Не важно. Продолжайте, там было про жизненный опыт.

— Да, — вспомнила Джилл. — Не вытаскивай из нее то, чего в ней нет. Это просто негуманно.

— Она подходит на роль. Движения и восприятие мира — очень близкие к образу. Я уверен, она сделает все, что в ее силах, и даже больше — если потребуется. Это черта всех молодых балерин.

— Но она ведь не может быть идеальна!

— Ладно, оставьте бедняжку в покое, — примиряюще попросила Адриана. — Лучше расскажи еще про этого мага, темную сторону принца. Это ведь самое интересное.

— Да, в колдуне и власть, и соблазны, и похоть, — Джилл задумалась. — А почему он просто не убил ее, м? Держал взаперти много лет, а потом просто позволил умереть? Хотя, если он и есть принц, то он сам же и погубил ее, предпочтя испепеляющее желание — ее искренней любви...

Помолчав, Солас улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Да, все так. Даже если посмотреть на него, как на отдельного персонажа — он любил ее, являясь полной противоположностью чистоте и невинности принцессы. Проклятием Злой Гений только попытался удержать ее. Он обрек ее существовать в своей тени, и это не приносило плодов — она лишь отдалялась, запираясь изнутри. Но он любил ее. Сильнее, чем принц бы когда-либо смог.

— Красота…

Адриана допила кофе и похлопала Джилл по руке.

— Так, достаточно на сегодня, мистер Прайд. Тебе только дай волю, можешь и месяцами рассуждать о подобном. Успехов там на репетициях и все такое. А тебе, юная леди, нужно отдыхать, чтобы не выгореть на литературных дискуссиях. Поехали домой.

— Да, моя госпожа, — ответила та, понизив голос, и тут же игриво улыбнулась, получая поцелуй.

Солас давно привык к их общению — случайным и намеренным касаниям, улыбкам, взглядам. У них было и без того было мало мест, где они ощущали себя в безопасности и могли проявлять чувства. В конце концов, Джилл не сидела на его шее. А видеть сестру счастливой не могло его не радовать.

Проводив их, он выключил свет и упал на постель.

Он думал об Одетте — и какой увидит ее завтра.

Какой он хочет ее видеть?


	3. Проклятие

_Плотный туман застилал глаза принца Уже не надеясь отыскать обратный путь, Зигфрид обратил взгляд к небу, и увидел стаю белоснежных птиц. Он замер, пораженный, и вдруг заметил блеск воды, едва различимый за деревьями. Когда он выступил из чащи, то увидел черный замок, а перед ним — озеро хрустальной чистоты. По нему скользили, трепеща нежными перьями, двенадцать прекрасных лебедей._

_Лунный свет упал на озерную гладь, на мгновение ослепив Зигфрида. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел у берега юную деву. Белоснежное платье струилось по ее телу, а волосы были усыпаны мелким жемчугом, словно корона с вуалью из мерцающих звезд. Пред ним предстала принцесса лебедей._

_Принц не мог произнести ни слова. Увидев его, дева печально улыбнулась. Её звали Одетта, и она рассказала ему о своих заколдованных сестрах, о колдуне и проклятии, что каждую ночь обращало ее в лебедя. Она ожидала, что гость изумится и уйдет прочь, сочтя все за вздор, но вместо этого Зигфрид подошел, встал на колено и протянул к ней руки._

_Они танцевали у берега озера и обменивались влюбленными взглядами, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы эта ночь длилась вечно._

***

— Мисс Лавеллан?

— Доброе утро, Резерфорд.

Начальник охраны кивнул, приветствуя балерину, и снова перевел взгляд на камеры за стойкой у входа. Но вскоре, не выдержав, нагнал ее у гардеробной.

— Мне казалось, что вы давно ночуете в театре, а не дома.

Она остановилась, обратив на него большие голубые глаза. Он видел ее и раньше и знал, что все танцовщицы миниатюрны, но лицо Лавеллан осунулось и было еще бледнее, чем обычно.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — произнесла тихо, дрожащим голосом.

— Нет, я не имел ввиду, что это запрещено — он глянул куда-то в сторону, завел руку за шею, едва не выронив планшет. — Черт, только поймите меня правильно — я сам, в конце концов, иногда дежурю здесь по ночам, чтобы поддержать прочих сменщиков, — он чувствовал, как его лицо начало непривычно жечь, и смутился от этого еще сильнее. — Я не к тому, что это невозможно, но вы…

Она молча и сосредоточенно смотрела на него, вникая в суть его слов, — только вот никакой сути вложить не получалось. Он отмахнулся, сменив тон на более непосредственный.

— Мне просто показалось, что вам стоит выделять время на отдых. Знаете, там, быть с семьей, ужинать всем вместе по вечерам… Качество сна также помогает улучшить…

— Простите, но у меня нет на это времени. Мистер Резерфорд, благодарю за заботу, но мне нужно тренироваться. Хорошего вам дня.

— Да, конечно, разумеется…

Он смотрел ей вслед, ощущая еще большую неловкость после своего нелепого вмешательства. Это чувство не просто жгло лицо и глаза, но доставляло острый дискомфорт как будто бы изнутри.

— Мисс Лавеллан! Если будете задерживаться, предупредите меня. Я прослежу, чтобы в залах и у сцены было доступно освещение.

Она быстро оглянулась, когда он ее окликнул. Быстро кивнула, тут же перейдя на бег и скрываясь за поворотом.

Каллен остался стоять в коридоре, глядя куда-то в сторону. Лицо все еще жгло от стыда. Когда охранник окликнул его из-за стойки, Резерфорд воспрял, вновь переключаясь на работу — лишь бы поскорее забыть о нелепом разговоре.

***

Он всегда представлял ее именно такой — бледной и хрупкой, готовой рассыпаться от одного взгляда, растаять и исчезнуть, как крохотная льдинка. Трепетная, пугливая — перья скользят по плечу, нежно гладят ее белоснежную кожу, когда принц оплетает ее талию и привлекает ближе.

В Одетте была еще и упрямая гордость. Только благодаря наивному упорству принцесса не пошла на сделку с колдуном, не пала перед его пугающим могуществом, предпочтя своему унижению вечное проклятие. Но, не будь Одетта упрямой, ее дни были бы давно сочтены, а сам образ безупречной чистоты, еще более яркой на фоне безысходности ее положения, — никогда бы не появился.

Лавеллан задерживалась допоздна, чтобы доказать себе, что добьется успеха во что бы то ни стало. Молодость позволяла ей заблуждаться и мечтать. Наивная вера в то, что, может, никогда и не произойдет, ее упрямство и целеустремленность магическим образом двигали ее вперед. Это ощущение было ему знакомо.

И этот факт вызвал у него улыбку.

Солас понимал, что в один момент все может резко измениться, и потому перестал строить далеко идущие планы. Любому танцору найдется замена, каждый штрих композиции восполним — людей, в конце концов, много, и талантливых танцоров среди них — тоже.

Жизнь долго учила его, — и в определенный момент он, наконец, понял, — что не всего можно добиться одним лишь упорным трудом. Ведь, сколько бы работы ни было вложено, как бы механизм ни был отлажен, — всегда найдется что-то, способное свести все достигнутое на нет. Мир — это большое место, переполненное людьми и обстоятельствами, а совсем не литературное произведение, где все лишнее можно попросту выкинуть на этапе редактуры. Элементарная случайность, шальная эмоция или даже чужая удача — буквально что угодно может кардинально изменить твою судьбу.

Лавеллан плавно ведет рукой навстречу принцу и молит о помощи. Чистая, хрупкая — предательство возлюбленного погубит ее, и ей страшно доверять ему свое сердце, но она идет на это. Она не хочет быть одинокой, она хочет стать счастливой. Неуверенная, неустойчивая. Всего лишь маленькая девочка.

«Но она ведь не может быть идеальна!»

Солас хотел развеять этот туман. Сказать Лавеллан — как сказал бы юному себе — что идеала не существует, а, следовательно, она никогда его не достигнет. Показать на примере, что, как бы она ни старалась, в конце концов, потерпит поражение — из-за нехватки сил, времени или же нелепой случайности.

И вот уже который раз, глядя на нее, не мог.

— Главные партии, еще раз. Остальные свободны.

Постановщик взялся за подбородок, всматриваясь в движения танцоров и выискивая несовершенства. Лавеллан устала, и было ясно, что она уже не задержится в зале допоздна, как бывало обычно. Всю неделю он делал на нее упор, выжимая все соки. Балерина не жаловалась, понимая, что он этого не потерпит. Что ж, она не ошибалась. Попытка вывести ее со сцены — своеобразный эксперимент, развлечение для его пытливого ума. И вместе с тем он понимал — она не выдержит удара, если столкнется с обстоятельствами. В свое время это сильно его подкосило, а Лавеллан, молодую и наивную танцовщицу, вполне могло бы и уничтожить. Слишком много стресса. Рано или поздно, но все навалится на ее хрупкие плечи, чаша терпения и усидчивости переполнится, уничтожая ее изнутри.

Он бы заменил ее тут же, одним движением руки, одним взглядом, — пожалев и не подвергая такой опасности, давая молодой девушке шанс прожить нормальную жизнь.

Взмах белоснежных крыльев — и уже не дева, а изящный лебедь опустился на гладь волшебного озера. Но плавно двигаться не выходило. Руки Кристы как будто перестали слушаться, и ей никак не удавалось унять дрожь в напряженных мышцах. Даже танцор-принц пытался не то подстраховать, не то остановить балерину — настолько упорно, несмотря на недомогание, она стремилась продолжать.

Солас готов был аплодировать ее упрямству.

— Не хочешь передохнуть? — спросил он как бы невзначай, приставив пальцы к губам.

— Нет, — ответила автоматически, даже не вслушиваясь в вопрос. Осознав, что могла только что нагрубить, Лавеллан испуганно взглянула на постановщика и тут же оступилась. Партнер подхватил ее, падающую, за талию и плечи, и оба замерли.

— Если не можешь больше, просто скажи.

К испугу и усталости в ее взгляде примешалось замешательство. Солас почти слышал ее ответ, и уже набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить ей снятием с роли. Так ему разом станет проще. Им обоим станет проще.

Лавеллан тряхнула головой, вставая на ноги и снова принимаясь за растяжку.

— Простите. Это не повторится. Сначала?

Солас осекся и кивнул, едва сдержав улыбку.

Партнер шептал ей что-то, убеждая передохнуть, но она отмахнулась от него, приняв, тем не менее, бутылку воды, и смачивая губы.

На этот раз вышло чище, но довольно вяло и вымученно. Постановщик благодушно смотрел на тяжело дышащих танцоров и жестом показал, что они свободны.

— Мисс Лавеллан, — подозвал он. — Позволь задать один вопрос. Почему ты себя так изматываешь?

— Я люблю танцевать.

Снова непонимание в этих хрустальных глазах. Столько рвения предугадать его вопрос, чтобы ответить правильно; так, как он хочет услышать.

Очаровательно.

— Нет. Ради чего? Ведь, даже если достичь _идеала_ , — он усмехнулся, выделяя это слово, — карьера будет недолгой. Зачем класть все силы на то, что со временем все равно от тебя ускользнет?

— Я стану известной. Это стоит усилий.

— А что если нет? Если тебя заменят в последний момент, и дело всей жизни пойдет под откос?

Она опустила взгляд ненадолго, обдумывая эту страшную мысль, но сама не казалась напуганной — наоборот, стала только решительней.

— Я остановлюсь. Посмотрю, где ошиблась. И попробую снова.

Солас склонил голову на бок.

— Вот так просто?

Она пожала плечами.

— Не совершая ошибок, я себя не исправлю. А признание стоит усилий. Иначе вся моя жизнь была бы прожита зря.

Такой ответ заставил его задуматься.

— Пожалуй, ты права. Спасибо.

— За что?

— Возможно, я ошибался в тебе. Ты проявляешь невиданное упорство, хоть порой и безрассудное. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, возможно…

— Вы ведь не хотите меня заменить?

Солас хотел. Чтобы не сдерживаться, опасаясь ранить ее замечаниями в погоне за идеалом, которого не существует. Чтобы не вынуждать ее ночевать в тренировочном зале. Чтобы самому избавиться от странного чувства, которое охватывало его каждый раз, когда он смотрел на нее, танцующую — или даже просто стоящую перед зеркалом, такую хрупкую и при этом _настоящую_.

Солас заглянул в лицо балерины, в ее хрустальные, мокрые от усталости, но все равно сияющие, светлые глаза.

И понял, что не сможет.

— Нет. Ты остаешься на своих ролях.

Она выдохнула и что-то прошептала, обратив лицо к небу. Вероятно, благодарность высшим силам.

— И, хоть белая лебедь далась тебе без видимых проблем, — ее руки заметно задрожали, когда он сказал это, и Криста поспешила сцепить ладони за спиной. — Над черной нам еще предстоит поработать. По моему опыту, танцовщицам, освоившим Одетту быстрее Одилии, требуется гораздо больше работы, чтобы привыкнуть и менять амплуа с необходимой быстротой.

— Да, я постараюсь…

— Но я научу тебя быть Одиллией. Посмотрим, как только отдохнешь и снова будешь в состоянии танцевать. Кто знает, — возможно, эта роль понравится тебе даже больше?

— Я быстро освоюсь. И не подведу, можете не сомневаться.

Солас отдал ей распоряжение незамедлительно ехать домой. Лавеллан подчинилась, — как всегда, безропотно, отводя печальный взгляд от зеркал тренировочного зала.

Сколько она выдержит? Ведь упрямство и молодость — это все, что у нее есть, а этого не может быть достаточно. И, если она не справится — наверняка потеряет все. Он знал; это уже случилось с ним. Но его не покидал интерес. Что-то иррациональное подсказывало ему, что с ней случится по-другому.

***

Каллен долго смотрел на нее, подняв брови, когда увидел в коридоре, принимающую свой плащ у гардеробщицы.

— Мисс Лавеллан? Но еще только…

Он посмотрел на часы.

— ...Только седьмой час. Вы уже закончили?

Лавеллан замерла, продолжая держать в руках свой плащ. Ее взгляд не был сфокусирован на чем-то одном, скорее гулял где-то в направлении к полу. Тонкие руки дрожали — почувствовав, что он заметил это, Крис прикрыла их, утопив под складками плаща.

Такой вымотанной Каллен ее еще не видел. Она едва держалась на ногах.

— Я…

— Вам надо отдохнуть. Я вызову такси. Ваша мать дома? Она сможет встретить вас?

— Нет, спасибо, я…

— Вы ничего мне не должны, это ради вашей безопасности. Пожалуйста, ответьте, Лавеллан: вас дома ждет мать, или отец?

— Бабушка…

— Хорошо, кто-то есть. Позвоните ей и предупредите, чтобы… Кристалия?

Ее маленькие плечи затряслись. На глазах выступили слезы, тут же хлынув по щекам.

— Я это не…

Она опасно зашаталась, рискуя упасть на плитку — гардеробщица резко ахнула, но Криста даже не среагировала на ее испуг, закатив глаза и уже почти теряя сознание. Каллен подхватил ее.

— Воды, — кинул он гардеробщице. Та стояла, как истукан, прикрыв рот ладонями и не спуская ошарашенного взгляда с балерины. — Воды! Быстро!

Каллен взял ее на руки, чтобы уложить на ближайшие скамейки, но тут же остановился, услышав ее слабый голос:

— Я не заслужила… Я должна подготовиться…

Вернулась гардеробщица с бутылкой и пластиковым стаканчиком.

— Вызвать скорую?!

— Нет, она в сознании. Просто устала. Может, еще и не ела.

— Но кто же позаботится о ней? Ее бабушка перепугается, если не предупредить!

— Я предупрежу.

Гардеробщица подняла на него взгляд.

— Вы?

Каллен устало выдохнул.

— Я начальник безопасности, и я принимаю решения, когда необходимо воспользоваться личной информацией сотрудников. Мисс Лавеллан вскоре будет дома, я прослежу за этим. Попадание в больницу уж точно будет нежелательным в разгар репетиций, но пройти проверку в любом случае бы не помешало…

Лавеллан вся обмякла в его руках. Она спала, прильнув к его груди.

Почувствовав, как румянец снова подступает к лицу, Каллен поспешил отдать все нужные инструкции помощникам.

***

 _Мысль о расставании пугала обоих. Не желая отпускать ее рук, принц пригласил Одетту в замок и пообещал, что в ту же ночь объявит ее своей невестой. Проклятие спадет, и они будут жить счастливо, и разделят друг с другом вечност_ _ь._

_Затаившись в тенях, Злой Гений услышал их план и не сумел сдержать раскатистый хохот, отчего даже луна поспешила скрыться в облаках._

_Принцесса вновь обратилась белоснежной птицей и поплыла к своей свите, понурив изящную голову. Только принц проводил ее взглядом, как на принца накинулся огромный коршун. Терзая чужака стальными когтями, он погнал Зигфрида прочь от Лебединого Озера._

_«Я спасу ее, — думал принц, продираясь сквозь чащу к родному замку. — Обязательно спасу»._

_Обещание было дано._

***

— Мистер Прайд, на пару слов.

Мальчишка, что стоял и внимал Соласу, накинул капюшон и отступил в тень закулисья. В свою очередь постановщик, оглянувшись, повернулся к говорящему, продолжая стоять ровно, убрав руки за спину.

— Что-то срочное?

— Лавеллан, сэр. Сбавьте-ка обороты.

Солас нахмурился.

— А вы?..

— Каллен Резерфорд, начальник охраны.

— А, начальник охраны. Прошу прощения, что не познакомился с вами раньше. Я привык в первую очередь находить общий язык с работниками сцены. По факту всегда они, а совсем не хозяева театра, делают основную работу и трудятся ради наилучшего результата.

— Меня не касаются и не волнуют детали ваших знакомств, сэр. Но меня беспокоит здоровье всех работников, будь это обслуживающий персонал или танцовщики.

Непроницаемое выражение Соласа вдруг сменилось беспокойством.

— Что с ней?

— Сейчас все в норме. Она дома, родные проследят, чтобы она хорошенько отдохнула и восстановилась. Она не ела, пришла за два часа до открытия — чтобы порепетировать. Снова. А когда сегодня забрала одежду в гардеробе и потеряла сознание — знаете, что она потом сказала? «Я не заслужила отдых». Не знаете, чье это дурное влияние?

Солас изогнул бровь. То, как начальник охраны подавал ему эту историю, раздражало его, но он молча слушал.

— Криста Лавеллан — молодая и талантливая балерина, вам это известно. Но она совершенно не умеет планировать работу так, чтобы не перегореть. Как будто не понимает и отказывается понимать пределы собственного тела…

— Не лезьте в тонкости профессии, которую не способны понять, — выдал Солас, чего Каллен совершенно не ожидал, и потому отступил.

— Это свойственно вам, танцорам-перфекционистам. Но она — _человек_ , мистер Прайд. Настоящий человек, из плоти и крови. А не бездушная машина, способная ответить вашим запросам, какими бы безумными они ни были. Если продолжите ее изводить, то обязательно погубите. Но я буду следить за тем, чтобы этого не произошло.

Солас стоял, оглушенный, в полумраке сцены. Позади шумно включился софит, отчего на полу перед постановщиком появилась длинная, плотная тень.

— Мистер Прайд, я готов.

Как только дверь, ведущая из зала, захлопнулась, Солас скрестил руки на груди и отошел так, чтобы видеть всю сцену целиком.

— Хорошо, Коул. Она выйдет слева, как я и говорил, — да, вот отсюда. Представь, что ты — луна, и плавно ведешь за ней луч...


	4. Желание

_ «Глупая принцесса! Ты столь же наивна, сколь и красива». _

_ «Ты совершенно себя измучила. А ведь я не хотел этого; ты в любой момент могла это прекратить — и все еще можешь!..» _

_ «Но твое слепое упрямство не мешает мне любить тебя еще сильнее. Я ведь точно такой же. Непроглядную ночь рассеивает сияющее утро — так развей мою тьму, обрати на меня свой ясный лик!» _

_ Все так же отворачиваясь, принцесса молчала. _

_ «Что ж, ладно. Я долго ждал — и был готов ждать еще, но своей верой ты вынуждаешь меня показать тебе правду. Ты захватила приманку, как самая настоящая глупая птица! Он не спасет тебя. Поверив ему, ты проявила, наконец, свою слабость!» _

_ Одетта вздрогнула, наконец обернувшись на колдуна — и он улыбнулся. Всматриваясь в ее испуганное лицо, ласково провел по ее щеке. _

_ «Он пришел, потому что я позволил ему пройти. И он увидел тебя, потому что я так захотел. Чтобы показать тебе. Чтобы научить тебя,» — не отводя взгляда от принцессы, Злой Гений жестом указал ей на озеро; она заглянула в ровную поверхность волшебной воды. _

_ Оттуда, будто зеркальное отражение, на нее смотрела она — но иная. С уверенным, властным, пугающим взглядом царицы Ночи. _

_ «Разве мы можем оставить принца без пары?» _

_***_

Ей было не по себе.

Родные не удивились переутомлению Лавеллан, но чтобы кто-то из руководства лично привозил ее домой — такого не случалось никогда. Она чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, ведь, пока спала, не думала о необходимости тренироваться, тренироваться, тренироваться. По дороге на репетицию ее снова накрыло беспокойство. Лавеллан боялась, что не справится. Если тело начало подводить ее в самом начале, то что же будет потом?

Нет, не нужно об этом думать. Просто танцуй. Ты умеешь танцевать, у тебя просто не может получиться _плохо_.

В конце концов, он пообещал, что _научит_.

Лавеллан, разумеется, уже знала все партии; суть работы с постановщиком заключалась именно в детальной передаче характеров, оттенках эмоций и палитры чувств, что должны отразиться в движениях по его авторской задумке. Одиллия впервые появляется перед Зигфридом на балу в сопровождении отца, который, в свою очередь, невероятно благосклонен и без тени сомнения передает руку дочери принцу.

Словно дарит ее.

И тот видит в ней Одетту, но уже без примеси страха, который делал ее такой хрупкой и настоящей. Одиллия — уверенная и беззаботная, она — это лучшая версия Одетты, лишенная раздражающего беспокойства.

Лавеллан лезла из кожи вон, чтобы стать лучшей версией себя, но сомнения каждый раз нагоняли ее, норовя закутать ее разум в плотный кокон.

Все партии с участием Одиллии Солас смотрел, не говоря ни слова.

Танцоры, исполняющие принца и тень, смотрели то на него, то на Лавеллан, но тоже блюли молчание.

Что-то было не так.

***

Было очевидно, что, набравшись сил, она снова задержится допоздна.

Закончив очередной разговор с Коулом по поводу света и его важности в постановке, Солас вернулся в тренировочный зал — Лавеллан танцевала там в полутьме, одна.

Он постучался, стоя около открытой двери — чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

— Мистер Прайд? Прошу прощения, я уже ухожу.

— Все в порядке. Я хотел поговорить с тобой. По поводу Одиллии.

Ей было не по себе — он это видел. Что ж, вероятно, вскоре он сделает еще хуже.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос?

— Д-да, наверное… То есть, зависит от вопроса, но я постараюсь ответить...

Подойдя, Солас наклонился к ней и спросил тихо — хотя в зале никого не было, кроме них.

— Ты девственница?

Лавеллан едва не подскочила на месте, резко сцепила ладони на груди. В полутьме было заметно, как бледное лицо тут же залилось румянцем. 

— Можешь не отвечать. Но ты уже целовалась, верно?

Она поджала губы. Взгляд был где угодно, но только не на постановщике.

Он вздохнул.

— Присядь. Не обязательно смотреть на меня, просто выслушай внимательно. Это поможет тебе понять роль Одиллии точнее, и показать ее еще лучше.

«Еще лучше?»

Значит, ему понравилось?

Но не совсем?..

Балерина накинула кофточку и села на низкую скамейку перед зеркалом, в темной стороне зала, опустив голову и плечи. Солас сел рядом, держась прямо и естественно; ровные линии его тела никогда не позволяли себе быть неидеальными. Выправка профессионального танцора.

— Хочу признаться: я сомневался.

Эта фраза пронзила ее, словно нож, заставив сжаться.

— Эта постановка в свое время сформировала меня как личность. Я многое понял, когда сам проходил через это: репетиции допоздна, поиск идеального образа, органичного и естественного. Я ждал, когда смогу воплотить это на сцене, — но этому не суждено было сбыться. Я совершил ошибку — высказав свое мнение. Оно не понравилось постановщику, настолько вывело его из себя, что меня выкинули из состава, несмотря на заслуги. 

Для меня слишком многое связано с лебединым, но в то же время — это история, которую я знаю и понимаю лучше других. Поэтому, когда Дориан попросил, — хотя скорее «умолял», — поставить его для вашего театра, я не сомневался, что справлюсь. До этого я пытался попасть в другой состав, ездил по многим театрам, возобновлял знакомства — но ничего не выходило. Каждый раз что-то вставало на пути: встречи и прослушивания отменялись, планы переписывались с невероятной скоростью, не позволяя нигде закрепиться. И в то же время я опасался, что разочарование, сломавшее меня когда-то, выльется наружу, отразится на качестве постановки.

Я думал все бросить и сбежать. Даже когда Дориан привел меня сюда, и на следующий день, когда мы проводили кастинг — я до последнего желал свалить эту непрошенную работу с плеч и уйти...

— Но остались?

— Остался. Я наблюдал, как молодые, еще не оперившиеся танцоры лезли из кожи вон, чтобы попасть в образ принца. Как самонадеянные балерины, умеющие только танцевать и задевать друг друга, надеялись получить роль абсолютной невинности и чистоты — ведь Одетта, считай, ребенок, — как вдруг… Ты вышла на сцену. И тогда я увидел: ты сумеешь воплотить это. Твои движения, манера двигаться, даже вне танца… Именно тогда весь мир для меня преобразился.

— Весь мир… Преобразился?

Он кивнул, и она услышала улыбку в его словах:

— Фигура речи. 

Слушая, Лавеллан тихонечко водила мыском пуант по паркету. Она казалась отстраненной, но слушала внимательно. Этот разговор был приятен и томителен, сердце грохотало, и она сомневалась — постановщик действительно не слышит его, или делает вид, что не слышит, исходя из банальной вежливости?

В любом случае, она всем своим существом выражала ему беззвучную признательность.

— Ты действительно все… Изменила. И я могу точно сказать, что не ошибся. По сути своей, ты очень похожа на Одетт, и не просто подходишь на роль — ты _настоящая_. При этом, твоя готовность работать, твоя самоотдача и приверженность доказывают, что ты способна сыграть любую роль, не только саму себя. Просто ты еще не так много знаешь о жизни — не так много людей встретилось на твоем пути, не достаточно историй было услышано. Ты слишком боишься оступиться, когда именно из ошибок и складывается наш творческий путь. Танцор, актер, художник — тому, кто занимается искусством, необходим жизненный опыт, полный взлетов и падений, и чем ярче, тем лучше. Потому что искусство — это отражение реальности, это то, как мы видим реальность. Это видение, которым жизненно необходимо поделиться, будь это крик о своей неразделенной любви или оплакивание сил, потраченных впустую.

— Не хочу кануть в небытие… Я хочу заслужить признание.

— Ты уже заслужила уважение. Признание — вопрос времени.

Он посмотрел на нее. Лавеллан тоже повернулась, встречая взглядом его взгляд.

— Я имел ввиду…

Она вдруг подалась вперед, коснувшись губами его губ. Замерла так, не раскрывая рта — вся дрожащая, ни живая и ни мертвая. Солас поднял было руку, чтобы мягко отстраниться, но вместо этого положил ладонь ей на щеку, делая встречное движение, осторожно отвечая на поцелуй.

Она отпрянула, проскальзывая по гладкой скамейке. Замотавшись в кофту, вся красная, радостно бросила: «До свидания, мистер Прайд!», и поспешила скрыться в гримерках.

Солас отклонился, уперев спину о холодные зеркала; по затылку и позвоночнику тут же прошла отрезвляющая дрожь. Он коснулся своих губ кончиками пальцев.

Одинокий светильник мигнул в ночной тишине и погас, погрузив зал во тьму.

_***_

Все стало хуже, когда она начала ему сниться.

Мелкий жемчуг, рассыпанный в ее волосах — будто капли кристально чистой воды. Белая и прекрасная, она подплыла к нему, протягивая связанные руки — черная атласная лента стягивала тонкие запястья.

Он поймал свободный конец, наматывая черный атлас на кулак; притягивая ее все ближе — и облизнулся, увидев покрасневший след на бледной коже.

Солас смотрел в ее глаза, в которых выступали кристально прозрачные слезы. Он привлекал ее к себе, легко подавляя сопротивление, и целовал ее: долго, жадно и желанно, зажигая в ней тот же черный огонь, что бушевал в нем самом. Тогда тонкие руки принцессы оплетали его, и легкое дыхание, дразня, едва касалось его шеи.

Проснувшись, он редко мог припомнить детали сновидения, но всегда ощущал непривычную, томительную легкость.

А еще — вину.

Он больше не сомневался в успехе, ожидающем Лавеллан, но теперь все это вызывало совсем другие проблемы.

***

Поздно вечером, снова заметив ее, уходящую, Солас пригласил Лавеллан к себе. Он сам не помнил и не понимал причины, но все внутри говорило, кричало о правильности его поступка.

Солас открыл дверь, приглашая гостью, но когда сам сделал шаг за порог, наткнулся на знакомые сапожки. Нахмурившись, он прошел в гостиную, откуда доносился звук включенного телевизора, и обнаружил девушку, свободно раскинувшуюся на диване.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Обернувшись, Джилл широко улыбнулась.

— О, приветик. Да я так, передать кое-что от мамы, а тебя и нет. У вас всегда репетиции до полуночи? Дай, думаю, дождусь, хоть поздороваюсь. Ой, а это кто?

Криста выглянула из-за его плеча, осматривая комнату, но встретившись взглядом с Джилл, почти сразу же отступила к выходу.

— Простите, наверное, это не самое удачное...

— Нет, нет, — Солас мягко удержал ее за руку и провел в гостиную, помогая снять пальто. — Кристалия, это Джиллиан, моя сестра.

— Младшая, — добавила девушка, отгородив рот ладонью, будто делилась секретом. – Зови меня Джилл. А ты, значит, Кристалия? Можно ведь просто «Крис»?

— Да, так меня называют родные, — кивнула балерина.

— Ага, — протянула мисс Прайд с улыбкой, не сводя с гостьи лисьего взгляда. — Сол, принесешь нам выпить?

— Только если Адриана потом заберет тебя. Иначе я от тебя не избавлюсь.

Джилл надула губки.

— Я вызову такси. Устраивайся, Крис, чувствуй себя, как дома!

Он на мгновение подумал, что у них с Адрианой что-то случилось, но резко оборвал эту цепь рассуждений. В конце концов, это не его дело.

Лавеллан еще раз осмотрелась, проходя в центр комнаты, и села на самый краешек дивана, рядом с Джилл. Дождавшись, когда брат скроется из виду на кухне, та придвинулась совсем близко и шепнула балерине на самое ухо:

— Ты ведь не спишь с ним?

— Что? — Крис чуть отклонилась от нее, испугавшись как резкого движения, так и внезапного вопроса.

— Какие глаза, — искренне восхитилась Джилл, заглядывая в ее лицо. – Тебе еще бы ушки аккуратные, будешь совсем как эльфийка! Хорошенькое личико, совсем как маленькая жрица… Ему нравятся такие девочки.

Чтобы не усугублять и не провоцировать очередную неловкость, Криста просто вежливо улыбнулась, не переставая смотреть куда-то в сторону.

— Ну же, не жадничай, Сол! Раз наливаешь мне, ей налей тоже!

— У нас разгар репетиций. Если мисс Лавеллан ответственно подходит к нашей работе…

— Я поняла, — Джилл закатила глаза. — Но, раз она так привержена работе, тогда что же она делает у тебя дома глубоко за полночь?

— Это не тебе решать, Джилл.

— Ты давно все решил. Просто ты слишком труслив, чтобы воплотить фантазии в реальность. Смотри, как надо.

Она сделала глоток вина, взяла Крис за подбородок и поцеловала.

От возмущения Солас потерял дар речи. Чем дольше длился их поцелуй, тем сильнее и беспощаднее его уши жгло, но, несмотря на это, изнутри ему становилось возмутительно-хорошо.

Томительно и возбуждающе.

Он не вполне осознал момент, когда выпроводил хитро улыбающуюся Джилл за дверь, и услышал, едва заперев замок, ее пожелание _приятной ночи_.

Не помнил, когда взял лицо Кристы в ладони, усаживаясь рядом с ней на диван и притягивая к себе, вместе с тем ложась на спину.

Но хорошо помнил ощущение от их поцелуя — неловкого, но горячего языка; ее дрожащих пальцев на его груди; мурашки, то и дело пробегающие по ее гибкой спине, когда он оставлял следы от укусов на ее шее, плечах и у самых ключиц.

Возможно, он помнил их так хорошо, потому что это был всего лишь очередной томительный сон.

_***_

_Когда таинственная гостья появилась на балу, музыка стихла, а многочисленные гости расступились, освобождая ей путь к королевскому трону. Зигфрид вцепился в подлокотники и неотрывно смотрел на ту, что шла по просторному залу. Черные перья украшали ее платье, обрамляя подол, прекрасный, как ночное небо, усыпанное кристаллами-звездами; а за трепещущим веером скрывался взгляд, такой притягательный и чарующий._

_Она приблизилась, и только тогда принц заметил сопровождающего ее отца в изысканном камзоле из черного бархата и таких же черных перьев. Оба они улыбались, мужчина — снисходительно прикрыв глаза, а гостья — изогнув уголок алых губ в пленительной усмешке._

_У Зигфрида перехватило дыхание. Он судорожно сглотнул, встал с места и представил матери-королеве свою невесту._

_***_

Глаза Соласа загорелись, когда он, наконец, увидел черного лебедя. Лавеллан стала увереннее после их разговора; как и вторая роль, наконец, стала более явной и узнаваемой. Легкие и проворные движения Одиллии теперь удавались Кристе не хуже трепетной нежности Одетты. Солас был очарован этой переменой, и вовлечен в процесс сильнее прежнего; он комментировал происходящее скорее из желания, чем из необходимости.

— Ты вскружила ему голову, как только он увидел тебя: уверенную, спокойную и властную. Он у тебя в руках; осталось только подтолкнуть его к последнему шагу. Крути им! Смелее!

Музыка ускорилась, и когда танцор-принц вновь принял ее руку из рук Злого Гения, Прайд услышал тихий смех. Коварный, ликующий смех Одиллии.

В эту секунду Лавеллан будто бы исчезла из зала. Черный лебедь продолжал владеть вниманием принца, соблазняя его по приказу колдуна.

Солас замолчал.

Всех трех солистов насторожила внезапная тишина, и радость от успеха мгновенно испарилась, не оставив и следа. Солас жестом остановил действие. Лавеллан замерла, скрестив тонкие руки, и теперь вовсе не казалась обольстительной Одиллией. Перед ним снова стояла робкая, но упрямая девушка.

Как только яркий образ померк, странное ощущение покинуло Соласа, и он понял, что обманулся. Его выражение стало непроницаемым.

Лавеллан походила на изящную фигурку из хрусталя. Холодную, хрупкую фигурку, что постоянно отводила взгляд. Он вдруг понял, как сильно это его раздражает.

— Нет, — произнес он, поднимаясь. — _Так_ не пойдет.

Увидев, что Прайд подходит _слишком_ близко, Криста инстинктивно отступила, широко распахнув голубые глаза. Искры бриллиантов в ледяной корке. Он хотел забрать их себе.

Солас сделал вступительное движение танца, заняв теперь место ее партнера. Балерина помедлила, так как не могла ожидать подобного, но тут же взяла себя в руки — избавившись от изумления, в первом же такте нагнала наставника.

Она плавно выгибалась от мыска и до кисти, и каждый раз то и дело выскальзывала из его объятий, — она дразнит принца, не давая обладать собой слишком долго. Солас закрутил ее и замер, чуть склонившись, а она прильнула спиной к его груди и запрокинула голову. Их пальцы были переплетены, лица, обращенные друг к другу, находились _так близко_. Момент падения Зигфрида — сцена искусительного поцелуя.

Солас не смел пошевелиться. Его сердце гремело так, как не бывало уже давно — он успел позабыть это чувство. Он держал в руках изящную Лавеллан, чувствовал ее тепло, аромат ее тела, дышал ее дыханием.

Пальцы Крис начали подрагивать в его хватке. Наконец заметив это, Солас выдохнул, выпуская ее из объятий.

— Это все на сегодня.

Криста плавно, но быстро засеменила к лавкам, подхватывая свои вещи.

— До свидания, — тихо бросила она и выбежала из зала, не оглядываясь.

— И вам, — кивнул Солас кивнул, отвернувшись. — И вам. 

Хотел бы он, чтобы и это оказалось сном.

***

Дождь бил в оконное стекло весь вечер, и даже не думал заканчиваться. Как и доводы Джилл.

— Ну, бывает. Неловкие ситуации случаются, в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. Особенно, если уж вы работаете и целые сутки проводите, глядя друг на друга.

Солас сидел, отстраненно глядя в окно. Сестра теряла терпение.

— Я уже не знаю, чего ты хочешь! Раз она тебе снится, да еще и не в простых снах, все уже давно понятно… Но ты как будто бы живешь своими фантазиями! Настоящие люди, что б ты знал, не ограничены двумя образами. У каждого человека по десять демонов в голове, и еще по пятерке за каждым плечом. Поговори с ней. Пригласи на свидание! Скажи все как есть, и позволь вам обоим стать счастливее!

Солас достал телефон. Сестра продолжила:

— Это придаст ей уверенности, а тебе придаст мужества. Ну не поджимай ты свой хвост; хоть раз поступи как настоящий мужчина! И не пялься в телефон, когда сестра дает тебе жизненно важный совет!

Он нажал на «отправить» и посмотрел прямо на Джилл.

— Я пригласил ее в ресторан. Завтра. В семь.

Джилл захлопала глазами.

— В мое время все делалось немного иначе…

— О чем ты? Ты младше меня на семь лет!

Его телефон завибрировал, высвечивая уведомление. Заметив сияние краем глаза, Солас продолжал, замерев, сверлить взглядом сестру.

— Это она? — Джилл подняла брови.

— Наверное.

Оба выдержали паузу, глядя друг на друга.

— Ну так посмотри!

Щелчок снятия с блокировки.

— Она согласна. В семь. Завтра.

— Поздравляю! — Джилл закивала, подхватывая свой бокал. — За счастье!

И выпила залпом.

Солас молча смотрел на сообщение, нахмурившись.

За окном бушевал настоящий ливень.


	5. Агония

_«Смотри, какой наивный влюбленный дурак!»_

_Одетта смотрела в волшебную гладь озера и видела, как принц клялся в любви другой._

_«Теперь ты понимаешь, какова его природа? У смертных юнцов лишь одно на уме. Их так легко провести, вручая камень в красивой обертке!»_

_Плечи принцессы дрожали, когда колдун приблизился и обнял ее; но она не смела плакать._

_«Ты только моя. Теперь ты это осознала? Как свет сияет ярче на фоне тьмы, так и мрак становится плотнее в сравнении с белизной. Ты разделишь со мной вечность, будешь сиять в моей тьме. Ты больше никогда не будешь одинока»._

_Принцесса обмякла, потеряв сознание в его руках. И, как только ее чистое сердце оказалось в его ладонях, — оно тут же распалось на осколки кристаллов и мелкий речной жемчуг, утекая, как песок, сквозь его пальцы._

_Желая заполучить, он погубил ее навсегда._

***

Было странно видеть Лавеллан такой. В вечернем наряде с накидкой, а не в облегающем тренировочном трико. Она накрасилась — едва заметно, явно не имела такой привычки; боялась переборщить, чтобы не вышло похоже на сценический грим. Длинные волосы слегка подхвачены сзади, завиты в локоны — специально для него. Соласу хотелось запустить в них руку и убрать наверх, чтобы открыть ее шею. Хотелось стянуть поблескивающую накидку и освободить ее плечи. Он любил эту линию, от подбородка и до самой кисти, — гибкую и пленительную.

— Я ведь вовремя, мистер Прайд?

Она убрала свободный локон за ухо, не решаясь смотреть прямо. Пришла чуть заранее, чтобы не заставлять его ждать.

— Все хорошо. Пойдем, — он подал ей локоть, который она тут же обвила тонкими руками, и повел дальше, вдоль улицы.

В небольшом кафе царила тишина. Казалось, здесь совсем немноголюдно, в отличие от любого другого заведения в такой час. У Соласа был талант отыскивать подобные места. Джилл говорила, что это похоже на тайное знание.

Рядом со столиком, ограждая их от остального зала, мягко шумела полупрозрачная стенка-водопад. Лавеллан зачарованно смотрела на воду, пока Солас смотрел на нее.

Обстановка тренировочного зала, пустого, наполненного зеркалами, всегда ощущалась волшебной — находясь там, во время репетиций он видел, снова и снова, не молодых актеров, а сказку, воплощенную в реальность его собственным воображением. Он привык видеть Лавеллан танцующей. Так он будто бы знал и понимал ее лучше. А сейчас, наблюдая за ней, волнующейся и смущенной, он думал, как на самом деле повлиял на нее. Заставил разительно измениться.

Исполняя Одиллию, Лавеллан стала увереннее, как только он выразил ей свое уважение, а стоило зайти еще дальше — как неловкость вернулась, отзываясь в обоих еще сильнее прежнего.

Он очень хотел изменить это, но сомневался, опасаясь сделать еще хуже. И потому говорил себе: еще не время.

— Вы сказали, что хотели поговорить со мной…

— Да. В первую очередь, я хотел бы извиниться. Ты удивила меня. В тот момент ты показалась мне такой… Волшебной, совершенно не собой. Я был впечатлен. И очарован.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него. Подперла подбородок рукой и улыбнулась, чуть склонив голову на бок.

— Значит, я все-таки неплохая актриса?

Отведя взгляд, он кашлянул в кулак и взялся за меню.

— Как чувствуешь, готова выступить?

— Я бы хоть сейчас ринулась на сцену! Мне так понравилось, как вы поставили момент гибели Одетты. Ведь, если смотреть со стороны, принц ее так и не спасает. Она видит его, перепуганного, но уже умирает — и тогда Тень подхватывает ее, унося прочь. Это так печально, но от этого история стала еще лучше!

Лавеллан мягко повела ладонью, будто представляя декорации; пучок света, лунный луч, направлен на принца, заловимшего руки в отчаянии, пока на фоне, за звездной вуалью, стоит Злой Гений, держа на руках безжизненную белую лебедь. Криста продолжила:

— В детских сказках добро всегда побеждает, но здесь ошибка карается жестокой расплатой… Прямо, как в жизни.

Замерев, Солас молча смотрел на нее поверх меню, едва дыша.

Нет, не время, не нужно об этом думать.

— В твоей жизни ведь нет ничего, кроме этого?

— Простите?

— Когда ты попала в труппу?

— Три года назад. Дориан Павус отметил меня на экзаменационном показе, и пригласил присоединиться к танцовщицам еще за год до окончания училища. Я работаю в театре с шестнадцати лет.

— И вся твоя жизнь прошла среди зеркальных залов?

— Я… Не знаю, что вы имеете в виду, но эта жизнь кажется мне дороже всего на свете. Когда я танцую, я чувствую себя по-другому. Даже не обязательно надевать костюм — хотя они, конечно, все несравненно прекрасны, как платья сказочных принцесс… Все, что происходит в зале, так отличается от того, что будет на сцене. Оркестр, свет, наряды, переполненный зал. Но в моем представлении большой разницы нет. Есть образы, роли, эмоции и переживания, которые я проживаю снова и снова; через которые зритель, увидев, пройдет вместе со мной. Наверное, это глупо звучит, но, танцуя… Я перестаю чувствовать себя одинокой.

Он тоже чувствовал себя одиноким.

Сделав хуже, он потопил себя в непроницаемом мраке, депрессии, обиде, которые никак не мог прожить и отпустить. Он был заперт, без возможности обратить время вспять — и не видел выхода.

А для нее все еще была надежда.

Проведя все детство и юность в балете, она позабыла, не понимала, что заперта. Она могла быть девочкой с нормальной жизнью, не сталкиваясь с завистью и злостью коллег из кордебалета за то, что талантлива. Могла заниматься чем угодно еще: учиться, менять мир, писать истории, создавать историю. Взяв ее на главную роль, он дарил ей возможность осуществить мечту — но сколько это продлится, год, три, пять?

Если он едва сумел сохранить рассудок после ухода, то что же случится с ней?

Ошибка. Это будет чудовищная ошибка.

***

— ...Дориан нелестно отзывается о «Жизель», но вот мне она нравится! Такая воздушная, простая и печальная история. Но вместе с этим, в ней такой простор для передачи всех оттенков эмоций! И влюбленность, и томительная близость, а потом мистические, таинственные видения… Это все так захватывающе!

Она говорила про всевозможные постановки; партии, которые знала, и которые собиралась выучить. Ей казалось, что Солас пришел в их театр навсегда, и Лавеллан самоотверженно выражала желание участвовать в каждой новой постановке, пусть даже и не в роли солистки. Крис хотела помогать ему по мере сил, обсуждать возможные идеи для чего-то совершенно нового — возможно, его авторского произведения. Солас хотел верить во все эти фантазии, хотел обмануться, но не мог.

_«Солас, всего один раз, умоляю: спаси нас!»_

_«Я помогу. Но только один раз»._

_Разве он говорил, что спасет их?_

Лавеллан щебетала, край маленького черного платья выглядывал из-под пальто. Солас вдруг остановился.

— Через три дня у тебя премьера.

— У нас, — поправила она, встав перед ним, не сводя с него глаз; взяв его руки в свои.

Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

« _Наивный, влюбленный дурак!_ » 

_«Желая приручить, он погубил ее»._

— Солас?

Он не хотел.

И не мог.

Мягко высвободившись, Солас отступил, убрав руки за спину и выдерживая дистанцию. Ровный и непоколебимый.

— Мне жаль, но ничего не выйдет. Спокойной ночи и успешного выступления.

Крис тут же шагнула навстречу, желая, но не смея к нему прикоснуться. 

— Солас, _пожалуйста_. Не покидай меня. Только не сейчас.

Ее голос дрожал.

— Я люблю тебя!

Не оборачиваясь, Солас ушел, оставив ее позади. Криста стояла, словно оглушенная, и хватала ртом холодный воздух.

С черного неба медленно падал снег, оседая на крышах и тут же исчезая без следа.

***

— Ты сказал ЧТО?

Джилл удерживала воинственную Адриану от рукоприкладства, хотя сама была готова накостылять Соласу за содеянное.

— Я поступил правильно.

— Ты ей сердце разбил! Ты сам хоть понял, что ты натворил?

— Могло быть… Еще хуже. Я решил, что так она сама сможет принять решение.

— Ты доволен?! Ну хоть все действо не отменил!. У девочки будет шанс стать известной, этуаль, востребованной по всему миру; и тебя, подлеца и предателя, рядом с ней не будет!

— До тех пор, пока она будет принимать решения самостоятельно, меня все устраивает.

Обе девушки замолчали, тупо глядя на него.

А потом вскинулись еще сильнее.

— Да что ты о себе возомнил?!

— Ты хоть сам способен на человеческие эмоции?

— Кто тебе дал право так поступать?!

— Невозможный, космический эгоизм! «Прайд» так тебе подходит!

— Будь ты нормальным, а не помешанным на своих идеалах, ты бы понял, чего лишился! Вот, в чем твоя ошибка — ты думал, что спасаешь ее, а ты ее предал! Предал и лишился навсегда!

Солас не ответил им.

Впервые ему было нечего сказать.

***

Солас не появлялся на репетициях, поэтому Дориан взял последние приготовления на себя. Благо, все было и так готово: техники отлично понимали свои задачи и приоритеты, декорации выставлены заранее, все механизмы работали безупречно. Танцоры сами не верили своему прогрессу, и им не терпелось скорее показать на спектакле все, на что они способны.

Криста была безупречна, но казалась безумно вымотанной, хоть и перестала задерживаться допоздна.

Заглянув в тренировочный зал, Каллен удивился, обнаружив ее там. Она уже три раза повторяла последний выход Одетты, и уже готова была пойти на четвертый заход, когда он подал голос.

— Я думал, ты начала, наконец, балансировать работу и отдых.

— Сегодня особенный случай. 

Он подошел, осторожно, чтобы не помешать ей, но она встала ровно, взглянув на него.

— Мне кажется, это неправильно. То, как он поступает с тобой. Заставляет делать невозможное, поощряет работу до состояния абсолютного бессилия…

Лавеллан отвернулась, чтобы не выдать подступающих слез.

— Но, наверное он прав, — почувствовав, что провоцирует очередную неловкость, Каллен тоже отвел взгляд. — Я многого не знаю. Я никогда не был танцовщиком, да никогда и не хотел. Для вас все это имеет совершенно другое значение.

Каллен подал ей платок. Она приняла, поблагодарив его быстрым кивком.

— Не изводи себя. Все будет хорошо. Ты много трудилась. И заслуживаешь немного передохнуть. Если потеряешь сознание прямо на сцене, перепугаешь не только нас, но и всех зрителей.

Он замер, гуляя взглядом по залу и не зная, что еще сказать.

Представив эту неловкую сцену, Лавеллан прикрыла губы платочком. Столько труда, пота и слез, чтобы рухнуть без чувств посреди наряженных балерин? Ей показалось это настолько глупым, насколько и смешным. Неожиданно для самой себя, Лавеллан улыбнулась. И тихонько засмеялась.

Каллен посмотрел на нее в недоумении, но тоже улыбнулся.

— Я впервые вижу, чтобы ты смеялась. Всегда такая сосредоточенная…

Она замолчала, выдержав паузу, глядя в пол.

— Спасибо, Каллен. Сейчас поддержка мне очень важна. Правда, спасибо тебе.

— Хочешь.. Съесть чего-нибудь?

— Нет, я лучше поеду домой. Хочу выспаться перед тем, как обрету мировую популярность. Потом уже время вряд ли найдется.

— Что ж, ладно, тогда как-нибудь в другой раз? Потом будет видно.

— Потом будет видно, — кивнула Криста.

Попрощавшись, оба разошлись: Криста — в гардеробную у выхода, а Каллен — обратно в кабинет наблюдения.

До спектакля оставалось чуть меньше суток.


	6. Финал

Когда все заканчивается, плотный занавес скрывает пространство сцены от зрительских глаз. Они увидели все необходимое, — история была рассказана, — и тогда огромный зал наполнялся светом, и шум восхищенных голосов постепенно нарастал, затмевая абсолютную тишину после оваций.

Реальность вступала в свои права, а сказка оставалась в прошлом. Как горечь и разочарование постепенно выцветают в нашей памяти, со временем забываются, покидая нас навсегда.

***

— Мистер Павус, — Криста перестала наносить грим и обернулась к Дориану, застывшему в дверях. — Вы ведь говорили с ним.

— О ком ты, дорогая?

— Мистер Прайд. Он придет?

Импресарио нахмурился.

Подойдя к ней, Дориан положил руки на плечи балерины и развернул ту к зеркалу.

— Забудь о нем. Не дай себе споткнуться на пути к славе. Тысячи девушек мечтают оказаться на твоем месте, чтобы сидеть сейчас вот в этой гримерке. Но сегодня никто другой, а именно ты взойдешь на небосклон и озаришь мир своим безупречным сиянием. Дорогая, ты это заслужила.

Распрямившись, Дориан подхватил загремевший телефон и в спешке покинул гримерную, на ходу раздавая распоряжения пробегающим мимо техникам и рабочим.

Кристалия сидела, не двигаясь. Затем протянула руку к короне, стоявшей на специальной подставке у самого зеркала — последний штрих ее образа. Не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения, Лавеллан надела блестящий обруч — тиару из перьев и жемчуга. Королева лебедей, чистая, прекрасная. Слишком долго она шла к этому моменту, всю свою жизнь она мечтала оказаться тут, и старалась, училась и работала на износ.

Конечно, она это заслужила.

***

Солас сказал всем, что не придет, что у него появились срочные дела гораздо важнее этой единичной постановки.

Знакомые за сценой приберегли для него место.

Да и как он мог пропустить свою идеальную постановку?

Поначалу было сложно перестать придирчиво выискивать недостатки, но действо постепенно поглотило его. Он смотрел, как и все остальные зрители в темном зале, на магию, которая происходила перед ним. На сказку, до которой можно было дотронуться — стоило пройти всего несколько метров и протянуть руку.

Солас смотрел историю. Вместе с героями проходил через печаль и растерянность, понимал и сочувствовал их страху, их боли.

Ее боль была физически ощутимой.

Он смотрел и хотел, чтобы у принца получилось ее спасти — он желал ей спасения, совершенно позабыв, что сам ставил спектакль с трагическим финалом. Какая-то часть его надеялась, что произошло чудо, и конец мог бы, мог бы быть совершенно другим.

Кульминация. Метания лебедя, преданной, обреченной на смерть, и горькое сознание вины. Принц извратил ее облик, он позволил себе обмануться и броситься в бездну вместо того, чтобы вознестись к идеалу и чистоте. Его ошибка стоит ей жизни. Оркестр подвел главную тему к финалу, музыка грохотала, как сердца всех, кто находился в зале — и им было страшно, было невероятно страшно и печально.

Последний взмах крыльев — и колдун опускает ее, обессиленную. Неподвижную. Мертвую. И тревожные аккорды затихают, становясь всего лишь отголосками пережитой всем залом трагедии.

Солас на секунду подумал, что она действительно умерла. Что он, отвергнув и покинув, убил ее на сцене в этот самый важный для нее день. День, решающий ее дальнейшую судьбу.

Злой Гений подал Одетте руку, и она поднялась, легко и радостно, принимая также ладонь принца и выходя вместе с ними на поклон.

Это было рождение звезды.

Когда музыка подошла к концу, движения плавно замедлились. Восстанавливается сбитое дыхание и, кажется, что каждый стук трепещущего сердца слышен залу громче оркестровых труб.

Солас не стал дожидаться оваций — сейчас меньше всего ему хотелось оглохнуть. Сделав над собой усилие, он оторвал взгляд от сцены, где Лавеллан кланялась зрителям, и устремился к выходу.

***

Кристалии, конечно же, дарили цветы, но уж точно никогда она не получала их в подобных количествах. Вся гримерная оказалась заполнена пестрыми букетами, да так, что ступить было некуда. Без того долгий процесс переодевания и снятия грима стал сложнее в разы. Приходилось перепрыгивать тяжелые корзины, так как она просто не в силах была оттащить их в сторону и расчистить себе дорогу от зеркала до вешалки.

Она вздрогнула, когда в дверь нетерпеливо постучали.

«Крис, дорогуша, поторопись! Тебя заждались на приеме, а туда еще ехать!» 

О, нет. О приеме она совершенно забыла.

Закутавшись в накидку, она перескочила через вазы и розовые кусты и поспешила открыть Дориану. Тот, увидев ее в гриме, продолжил говорить по телефону, но богатой мимикой выразил все свое негодование. Зажав трубку плечом, он помог ей распустить волосы, пока она смывала толстый слой пудры, а затем подавал ей одежду, убирая в чехол костюм из белых перьев.

Закончив разговор, он взглянул на часы.

— Если не выйдем сейчас же, ты — труп.

Лавеллан уже закончила с макияжем, кивнула и внимательно посмотрела на свое отражение. Вышло естественно, почти незаметно, — и очень мило. Черные ресницы и большие голубые глаза.

Она только отошла от зеркала, а Дориан уже подавал ей пальто. Завязывая пояс, Кристалия окинула взглядом цветочное море.

— А это все... Тут останется?

— «Это все» утром будет стоять на твоей лестничной площадке, – рассмеялся Дориан, выходя. — Предупреди соседей, чтобы лифт не занимали.

Криста прикрыла дверь и заторопилась было следом.

«Мисс Лавеллан!» — раздалось с другой стороны коридора.

Каллен раскраснелся, так он спешил, нагоняя ее. Криста никогда не видела его таким растерянным.

— Я понимаю, вы спешите, но вы... Ты была... В общем, — задыхаясь от слов, он подал ей букет белоснежных роз.

Лавеллан и сама растерялась, но букет взяла. Обняла цветы бережно, словно боясь помять.

— Вас... Вы с Дорианом ведь теперь на прием? Я тоже должен там быть, ради безопасности, и все такое... Могу я тебя сопровождать? — он обратил на нее взгляд, полный надежды.

Криста улыбнулась.

— Пожалуйста, Каллен. Я буду только рада.

***

Спрятав руки в карманах, Солас стоял в ночной прохладе и терпеливо ждал, когда же откроется дверь.

Наконец, она распахнулась.

Дориан двигался быстро, на ходу доставая трубку и отвечая на очередной вызов. Вскоре за ним вышла и балерина, но не одна, а в сопровождении молодого мужчины. Солас тут же вцепился в нее взглядом. Она шла, осторожно сжимая в тонких руках букет — белоснежный, как ее светло-русые волосы в свете луны. Криста приветливо улыбалась, но не ему. Он также слышал голос того, другого, но не стал вслушиваться.

Пока Дориан высматривал автомобиль, припаркованный неподалеку, Солас нагнал пару и резко разделил, вступив между ними так неожиданно и бесцеремонно, что Лавеллан отшатнулась.

Подняв лицо, она вздрогнула и попятилась. Солас шагал к ней, не позволяя ускользнуть. 

Лавеллан вжалась в стену — отступать было некуда, и Солас замер, встав перед ней едва ли не вплотную, и горделиво задрав подбородок. Их с танцовщицей разделял один только белоснежный букет.

И Криста не выдержала. Цветы хлестнули Соласа по лицу, и белые лепестки-ошметки посыпались на землю вокруг них. Закусив губу, чтобы не дать себе закричать, Лавеллан рыдала и била его по груди — сначала сильно, со всей обиды, а потом вымученно и слабо, потому что уже невероятно устала.

— Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, — шептала балерина в какой-то агонии, а он стоял, как изваяние, и не двигался с места, принимая удар за ударом.

Выждав еще немного, Солас перехватил ее запястья и без труда подавил сопротивление. Прижав ее тонкие руки к своей груди, он уткнулся лбом в ее лоб. Реальная Криста, — не ангел, сотканный из сказочного тумана, а теплая, нежная и любимая. Настоящая.

Глядя ей в глаза, он сказал то, что хотел, но все это время не позволял себе произнести.

— Будь моей.

Лавеллан вцепилась в ворот его черного пальто, подтянув к себе и обхватила его шею, пока Солас целовал ее — нежно, долго и мучительно-желанно.

***

Дориан наблюдал за парочкой издалека, облокотившись на крышу машины и слушая бесперебойный гул голосов по телефону.

— ...Нет, знаете, она совершенно не в состоянии прибыть. Смертельно измучена. Переноси на среду. Что значит «не могу»? Уверен, лапочка, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Салют!

Он сбросил контакт, с улыбкой игнорируя исходящий из трубки крик, в тот самый момент, когда Каллен подошел к машине.

— Разве не пора? — мрачно спросил он.

— Куда? — Дориан наигранно вскинул брови и выдержал паузу. — Не волнуйся, нашу приму доведут до дома и без нашего пособничества. Вопрос лишь в том, до ее ли дома?..

Импресарио усмехнулся, усаживаясь за руль, но и не упустил возможности подмигнуть Каллену сквозь опущенное окно.

— Может, тебя подвезти?

— Спасибо, обойдусь.

— Как пожелаешь, — Дориан смиренно повесил голову, но вскоре повеселел, поворачивая ключ до щелчка.

Красный автомобиль завелся и тут же сорвался с места, скрываясь за поворотом. Каллен, пряча шею в вороте куртки, поплелся в противоположную сторону.

Тонкие пальцы балерины подрагивали, проводя по гладкой голове.

На ее светлых, почти белых распущенных волосах мелкими бриллиантами оседали снежинки.


End file.
